Werewolf Sora-DIRECTOR'S CUT
by MC the Midget Dragon
Summary: The Werewolf Sora Series as it was ment to be enjoyed with chapters and epilouges not seen in the original verson!
1. Title

**MC The Midget Dragon Presents:**

 **"Werewolf Sora: Director's Cut"**

 **(i do not own Digimon!)**

 **Hello everyone, MC here, as the title explains, is a Director's Cut version of the Werewolf Sora series, which has been compiled into a whole fanfic, with Sub-Chapters not seen in the original version, on top of that, 2 epiloges have been added as well as a note from yours trully.**

 **so for the moment, sit back, relax, get some popcorn, and enjoy the Werewolf Sora series the way it was ment to be enjoyed!**

 **-MC**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1- The Digi-howling!**

somewhere in the Amazon Rainforest...

a group of scientists watch in greif as one of their own, a old japanese woman breaths her last breath as she passes on..

"Notify her next of kin..." said one of them.

Meanwhile back in Obidia...

Kari and the others were watching TV while Tai was getting the mail.

"Bill...Bill...Jury duty...Death threat...Huh?" said Tai as he looked at a black boardered envelope adressed to Kari, "hey sis, i didn't know you get mail?"

Kari took the envelope and inspected it...

"if it's black boarderd, it must signify that someone you know must've died." said Izzy.

Kari read the letter:

 _Dear Hikari Kamiya,_

 _we regret to inform you that your great Aunt Hisako has passed on, since you are in her will, it would be an honor if you were to attend her funeral in Brazil, the readinig of her will follow it._

 _Deapest regards._

 _Mako Tsubassa,_

 _Atorney at law._

"Hey! how come i'm not in this will, or Dad or Mom?" asked Tai.

"because at our last familly reunion, you and your father got drunk and danced naked for 4 hours" said Tai's mother as she came in, "and Kari was the only one who even spoke to her in 30 years, nevertheless, you shoud go with her."

the next morning, Tai, Kari, Sora, TK and Izzy all took the next Flight to Brazill.

"so Hisako was a scientist, interesting..." said Izzy.

"yeah, she was a Mythobiologist and a genetics wiz...man, she's a bigger Egghead than you, Izzy." said Tai.

Kari punched him in the stomach...gently!

"Show some respect Tai, she is very special to me and to the world." said Kari, "she beleved that Elves, Unicorns, and even Werewolves existed at a certain time in history, she spent her entire life trying to bring them back."

Sora gulped, after her experince with Datamon, Science was the last thing she wanted to think about, she even developed a fear of hospitals.

She took a deep breath and looked out the window.

when they finally landed, the kids entered a small village, people were gathering fruit, fish and straw.

"Excuse me...but can you direct us to yonder mansion over there?" asked Kari as she pointed at the mansion at the top of the hill.

the natives cowered in fear! some of them retreated to their huts.

"somthing i said?" asked Kari.

an old woman approached the kids, "some say that unholy things happen in that house...but i will take you if that is what you wish." she said.

as the kids were led up to the mansion, Sora's fears turned into full-blown paranoia, she was never this scared, ever.

as they reached the path up to the mansion, the old woman stopped.

"this is as far as i can take you, are you sure you want to continue Ms. Kamiya?your aunt did some dangerous things, things that angered the gods, things that..."

"WE KNOW! our aunt was crazy!" said Tai in his usual tone," we'll find our own way to the mansion."

and so the gang continued upwards the old woman spoke softly, "May the gods have mercy on their souls."

After ther funeral...

Kari along with manny people sat down for the reading of the will, Kari learned that her great aunt peformed a lot of unesscisary surgery and was a master of arcane science, but she was a good woman at heart.

at last Mako, the lawyer read the will:

 _to my lawyer Mako, i leave my decretive Egg collection to you._

Mako mearly nodded.

 _to the good people of the village, i leave my coco plantation to use how you see fit._

the village elder coughed a bit and nodded.

 _and to my loving niece Kari, who every now and again wrote to me asking if i was ok, whose curiosity surpassed my own, and was the only one who saw me as human being and not a ATM, i leave my $ fortune, my mansion, and my research notes in the hopes that one day, when you are old enough, you would carry on my work._

Tai's jaw dropped, Izzy fanted, and Kari began to shed tears of joy.

after a while, the kids decided to stay at the mansion for the night, despite Sora pleading to go home right now.

Within Hisako's lab, Tai and Izzy were awestruck, the lab was suprisngly high-tech and in small cages were strange creatures that looked like elves and trolls.

"Dear god, she wasn't crazy at all..." said Izzy.

their silence was broken when they saw a cage that had been ripped open, it was a rather large cage that said "Fluffy"

"i really do not wanna know who "Fluffy" is." said Tai.

Kari was getting ready for bed, while TK was brushing his Teeth.

as for Sora, she did not want to stay in that house, so she decided to stay in the village for the night.

as she walked downwards, she couldn't help feel like she was being watched.

"TAI! I AM NOT IN THE MOOD FOR YOUR STUPID PRANKS!" she yelled, cheeks pink with anger and fear...but mostly anger.

but nothing responded...

Sora continued walking down, she stopped walking when she heard a faint growling...

she turned around to find a strange creature covered in lush silver fur, it looked like a timberwolf, but walked and looked like a woman.

"Who...are y...you?" she asked trembling.

"...Fluffy..." she spoke, flashing her teeth.

"What big teeth you have..." Sora said.

"ya know what? i'm just gonna kill you for that little red riding hood joke!" she said as she lunged at Sora!

AHHHHHHHHHH!

The next morning, the others went to the village to pick up Sora, only to find a bunch of villagers crowd around her.

"what happened?" asked TK.

the old woman appered again, "i told you unholy things happened in that house." she said as she led the others inside.

Sora was just sitting there, face pale as death with a bite mark on her arm and claw marks on her face, All she could say was "...Fluffy...Fluffy..."

"What you hicks do to her?" yelled Tai.

"we saved her! saved her before the beast could finish it's work." a little boy said.

"Sora's Mom is gonna be pissed..." said TK.

 **Back in Japan...**

"SORA HAD NO BUSNESS GOING WITH THEM! SHE HAS ALREADY BEEN THROUGH ENOUGH IN THE DIGITAL WORLD!" Screamed Mrs Takanouchi.

"Mrs. Takanouchi, you have seen that Sora is perfectly capable of caring for herself and others." Mrs. Kamiya spoke.

"AND LOOK WHAT'S HAPPENED! MY CHILD'S BEEN MAULED BY SOME ANIMAL!" Mrs Takanouchi screamed, "first the digital world, now this? that is it! i want you and your children away from her! first thing tomorrow, i'm filling a restraning order!"

and without a single word from Sora, the mother and Daughter leave the building.

"Tai...this wasn't your fault...Mrs Takanouchi just doesn't understand." his mother said, patting him on the head.

The next morning, the others met Sora and Matt at the playground, Sora was all bandaged up but allright.

"so...did your mom file the restraining order?" asked Kari.

no, she cooled down, but she is still pissed off, she going to have me homeschooled so she'll know i'll be safe." Sora said.

"so this animal looked like a wolf, but walked like a woman?" asked Izzy.

Sora nodded, her head still hurt from the encounter.

That night, while all of Obidia was asleep, a faint howling could be heard...the sound was almost...feminine.

the next morning, Tai and friends were playing video games, when Sora walked in, her eyes bloodshot from exaustion.

"SORA! you look terrible, are you allright?" asked Mimi.

"i feel like crap, what do you think?" she snarled.

"Uh...guys, you may wanna take a look at this.." said TK as he handed the newspaper to Tai:

"VIOLENT ANIMAL ATTACK AT OBIDIA PARK! 7 PEOPLE DEAD!" it said.

Sora gulped, she was just there last night.

"That monster must've followed Sora here." said Tai.

Later that night, three kids were vandilizing a car.

"i dont know what i like more, Smashing cars or Smashing faces!" Takuya boasted.

"Lucky you don't gotta decide tonight, come on, we got school tomorrow." said Tommy.

Kouji just nodded.

as the three walked home, they heard a faint growling.

"What was that?" asked Takuya

"probbuly your stomach, i told you to eat somthing before we left." Kouji said.

the trio continued walking until they heard the growling again, only louder.

"That is no stomach!" yelled Tommy as they ran to the safety of their house.

All three breathed a sigh of joy as Takuya locked the door.

but that joy faded as the three opened their eyes and saw that the beast was right in front of them, it's auburn fur glistened in the night, it's burning yellow eyes bored right into their souls.

AHHHHHHHHHHH!

the next morning, Sora woke up feeling refreshed as if she had the best sleep in her young life...until she realized she was half naked save for her jeans, was sitting next to a small puddle of blood and was cuddling somone's severed arm.

"WHAT THE HELL?" she screamed as she ran home in tears!

Back at Tai's, she explained what had happened.

"and so i fell asleep around midnight, and next thing i know i was half naked, cuddling some dude's severed arm!" she said as she presented the arm in question, "i'm scared guys, i think i may have hurt somone...or worse!"

"hurt somone, you? phifffbt!" said Tai.

"Sora, you are the most carring human being in the universe! you could never hurt anyone, ever!" said Mimi.

"At least...not on purpose..." said a small voice.

the others turned to find TK with a stack of papers and books, and wearing his reading glasses.

"i think i may know what's going on, but you guys are gonna think i'm nuts." he said.

and so TK explained that Sora had contracted an ailment known only as Lycanthropy, or commonly known as Werewolfism, the others took it pretty well.

"Our Sora, a werewolf, that's crazy!" said Mimi.

"i dunno, the animal that Sora described was indeed wolflike." said Izzy.

"i think i'm gonna throw up..." said Sora, "let me get this straight, every full moon, i'm going to sprout fur, fangs, claws, and a tail and maul people?"

TK nodded.

"My life is over...i'm a fucking werewolf!" Sora said as she began to cry.

"look, i still don't buy this Teeks, if Sora really is a werewolf, prove it!" said Tai with his arms crossed.

TK went to the kitchen and grabbed a silver spoon, he then walked over to Sora and asked her to hold it.

Sora gripped the spoon in her hand, only to throw it at TK in pain, to everyone's fear, there was a burn mark where the spoon was held.

Izzy fainted, Mimi looked scared, Tai was still in denial, and Kari was confused.

Matt looked at his younger brother, "well, this was a blast, and now one our closest friends is a werewolf." he said.

Later that night, Sora was put in a special cage, but it was made so Sora would at least be comfortable.

"Screw you guys..." said Sora.

"Sora, this is for your own protection as well as ours." said Izzy.

"Don't worry, Tomorrow, Kari and i will return to Brazil, look at Hisako's Notes and see if a cure can be found." said Tai.

Sora looked at Kari with malice, "This is all your fault! you just had to go see your dead aunt! i swear if i turn, you'll be the first thing i kill!" she yelled.

Kari stepped back, "i'm...sorry..."

Suddenly, Sora began to feel a burning sensation in her chest, she screamed in pain as her body convulsed, her sturdy female hands hardened into large, monsterous claws!

Fur grew all over her body as her jaws stretched into a lupine muzzle, her spine extended to form a large, bushy tail, as her favorite tank top could no longer support her growing body.

her shoes burst, revealing sturdy hind paws, and her ears stretched, making her hearing much more sensitive.

as she stood, all Sora could think about was killing Kari, somthing Sora had never wanted to do, but she was not Sora anymore, she was a animal, nothing more nothing less.

"TK was right, she is a werewolf!" screamed Mimi.

the beast that was once Sora gazed at Kari, who was shaking in fear.

"KARI RUN!" yelled Tai.

the Child of light ran out of the basement level of the apartment and into the streets.

Sora ripped through the bars and ran after her, Matt and Tai close behind her.

Kari decided to lose Sora in the forrest, she had explored it many times and knew it like the back of her hand.

But Sora's newfound animal instinct allowed her to navigate the forrest far better than Kari, it was only a matter of time before she found her.

Matt and Tai made it to the forrest and decided to split up Tai would find Kari while Matt looked for Sora.

Kari was hiding in one of the trees when she scanned the area, no sign of the beast that was once Sora.

she climbed down and proceeded to walk back home when Sora pounced on her from behind with a malicious snarl!

"Please..Sora..i'm sorry..." wept Kari.

But her plea fell on deaf ears as Sora clawed at her chest and removed her heart with her teeth.

By the time Matt and Tai were at the scene, it was too late, Kari was already dead.

"SORA STOP!" Screamed Tai, "SHE'S ALREADY DEAD! PLEASE STOP!"

Suddenly, the sun began to rise, and as it did, Sora's human reason returned as she slowly reverted back to human form.

she backed away from her former prey, "No...no...oh god!...what have i done!" she screamed, "WHAT HAVE I DONE!"

she dropped to her knees sobbing, as Tai comforted her, "you didn't mean to, Sora." he said, "you didn't mean to..."

 **TWO DAYS LATER...**

all over Obidia, news spread of the gruesome tragedy:

HIKARI KAMIYA LATEST VICTIM IN ANIMAL ATTACK! PARENTS DEVISTATED!

Everyone, friends, familly and teachers came to pay their respects to the young girl.

Tai and the gang were the first to pay their homage to her, Sora however did not attened out of guilt, no one will ever know that it was her that ended Kari's life, the guilt was crushing her in ways that would drive even the strongest of women mad.

after the funeral, Tai and Matt, went to Sora's place to talk to her, only to find Mrs. Takanouchi in tears holding a picture of Sora when she was 4 years old.

When Tai questioned her, she pointed at a note on the fridge:

 _Dear Mom, Tai and the gang,_

 _i'm leaving Obidia, it's obivous that i cannot control this monster inside me, i cannot bring Kari back, but i can prevent anyone else from dying, i won't tell you where i am going, nor do i want you to try to find me, i just wanna be alone..._

 _Love always,_

 _Sora T._

Tai fell onto his knees crying, two of the only people he loved with all of his heart were gone, never to return.

OUTSIDE OBIDIA CITY LIMITS...

a young girl with short auburn hair was walking down the highway when a truck came rolling by, she waved her hand and the truck stopped.

"Where to miss?" asked the driver in a gruff voice.

"somewhere peaceful," said Sora.

The man tipped his Fez and opened the passanger door, "Gravity Falls is a peacfull place...most of the time." he said, "Climb in."

Sora nodded and got in the truck, she did not know what Gravity Falls was, but anywhere was better than here...

THE END...?

PLZ REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- The Werewolf of Gravity Falls!**

it has been one month since Sora Takanouchi ran away from home after Kari's death (See "The Digi-Howling)

during her time in Gravity Falls, she has made friends with Dipper and Maybelle, the local mystery sleuths.

However, she did not have the heart to tell them that she was a Werewolf, all she did tell them is that she was searching for a cure for a friend who has Lycanthropy.

Maybelle, being happy-go-lucky, offered to help her in her search, for 3 days, they searched the Library for a means to cure Lycanthropy, but to no avail.

Dipper, however was a bit skeptical of their friend, for every Full Moon, she would lock herself in her cabin, and every Morning, somone would be found dead! this has happend for the past 3 days of Sora staying here.

Today, Dipper got the courage to talk to Maybelle.

"Maybell, i think Sora is the one who has Lycanthropy, not her friend..." Dipper said.

Maybelle gasped, "Dip, Sora is our Friend, she would never Lie to us!" she screamed.

"i know it's not what you wanna hear, but think about this, what kind of person would seek out a cure for Lycanthropy, and then lock herself in a cabin far from people, every full moon?" said Dipper.

Maybelle crossed her arms in disbelef...

"Fine, we'll stake out her house Tonight, It's a full moon and you can see for yourself." Dipper agreed.

However. their Uncle Stan caught wind of their plan and saw a money making chance in the making.

That evening, Dipper and Maybelle watched as Sora was working on a cage made of pure silver, she was wearing gloves, so she wouldn't get burned, when all of a sudden she dropped her wrench.

"Damn It!" she cursed as she picked it up, "I have to hurry, this...monster has already clamed 2 lives.

After tightning the last bolt, she was about to open the door, when her new sense of smell kicked in...

(sniff sniff) "two children, one boy, one girl...faint trace of...candy..." she said, she recognized that smell all too well.

"Dipper! Maybelle, come on out i know you're there!" she spoke.

the two came out, "i told you to leave the candy at home!" Dipper said.

Maybelle shrugged her arms.

"of all the people to find me, why did it have to be them?" she thought.

she turned her attention to the two, "You guys need to leave...Now!" she panicked.

"we're not leaving until you tell us the truth!" said Dipper, "who or what are you?"

"if you do not leave in the next 3 minutes, i cannot be held responsible for what happens!" she pleaded.

"Dip, maybe we should do what she says..." said Maybelle.

"Really? How do you explain this then?" he said, Holding a milk carton with Sora's face on it!

Sora looking at the clock, it was almost time, "PLEASE! I'M BEGGING YOU, LEAVE!" she said, almost in tears.

"Dipper! let's go! we've angered her enough!" Maybelle said tugging his shirt.

But it was too late...

GAHHHHHHH!

Sora convulsed, as her transformation began, the duo heard sicking cracks as Sora's bones twisted, she screamed as pain radiated through her body, her teeth grew and sharpened into fangs as her face streatched into a lupine muzzle, this was much more painful because she was trying to fight the changes.

Her hands twisted into razor-sharp claws as her black T-shirt tore, revealing Auburn fur, her spine extended and stretched, forming a long, bushy tail.

Both her legs buckled to better support her growing body, her sneakers bursted apart, revealing powerfull hind paws.

The beast that was once Sora stood to her full height, fangs glistining in the night.

"See? i told you she's a werewolf," Said Dipper proudly, only to find that Maybelle had already ran for her life!

Dipper turned to find his friend turned monster staring at him hungerly.

"See? now was that so hard?" was the last thing Dipper said before Sora lunged at him.

AHHHHHHHH!

As Stan packed his things to hunt Sora down, the whole town saw Maybelle Screaming:

"RUNFORYOURLIVESSORAISAFRIGGINWEREWOLF!"

The townsfolk turned to find Sora, carrying Dipper's Mutilated corpse!

Before the townsfolk could even scream, Uncle Stan rushed in with the same Silver cage Sora had crafted.

with blinding speed, Stan slammed the creature within and locked the door.

"That...was for Dipper!" he said with pride, "if yall wanna see an honest-to-god Werewolf, Come to the Mystery Shack, only $12!"

The people appaluded Stan...but Maybelle felt sorry For Sora.

 **1 month Later...**

The Mystery Shack was about to debut Sora, for all of Gravity Falls to see!

Inside, Maybelle was feeding Sora, the two had plenty of time to apologize and talk, Sora explained her past and how she became a werewolf.

"you poor thing...we sorry if we were butting in on somthing that wasan't our buesness." said Maybelle.

"No...it's my fault, you and Dipper deserved to know, i'm just sorry you had to learn the hard way, and now Dipper is dead and i'm doomed to the life of a circus freak..." said Sora solemly, "Ain't Fate a bitch..."

"it doesn't have to be! i can unscrew the bolts on this thing, once you transform, you can just ram your way out!" Maybelle smiled as she got to work.

Sora was lucky to have a friend like her...

That night, Stan stood before all of Gravity Falls, ready to present his find.

"ladies...and More ladies! i present to you the greatest specticle of all time...somthing that must be seen to be beleved!" he boasted, "the Mystery Shack is proud to present: Sora! The Werewolf of Gravity Falls!

The curtain was lifted to reveal Sora in her Werewolf form, she growled at the townsfolk as they took pictures.

"Is she dangerous?" one lady said.

"yes, very! but she is contained within a silver cage as werewolves can't stand silver!" he chuckled.

just then...one of cage doors fell to the floor!

"uh-oh..." gulped Stan.

So he and the townsfolk were running for their lives...all Except Maybelle.

"Go on...you free now" she cooed as she hugged Sora.

Strangely enough, Sora hugged her back, proving that Sora had gained some control of the beast inside.

She licked Maybell's cheek and ran into the night, hoping one day she could return...

the Next morning, Sora was walking twords a harbor, looking at a picture of herself, Dipper and Maybelle when all of a sudden she saw a boat getting ready to set sail.

"Where are you headed?" Sora asked.

"Hidden Leaf Village..." the captain said.

"Got room for one more?" Sora asked, "i'm kinda on the hunt for somthing"

The Captain smiled, "Hop in kiddo!"

Sora borded the boat with a smile, maybe she'll find a cure here...you never know...

THE END...?

PLZ REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3- The Hunt!**

the Next few months for Sora was taxing on her soul.

she had just settled in the Hidden Leaf Village, and she thought she could keep the beast inside her contained, but the scent of blood from the shinobi here kept calling to her, begging her for realese.

Soon, she found herself transforming every night, instead of during the full moon, Luckly people were smart to stay indoors, however this prooved only one thing...

Her Lycanthropy...was getting worse!

Desprate, she sought the help of Lady Tsunade, the Hokage of this village and a Master of the medical arts.

Tsunade explained to Sora that a cure was possible, but it would take 3 Days to complete it.

Sora's heart soared, she could finally go home, live a semi-normal life.

So she waited, but it was difficult now that she was transforming every night, good thing there were plenty of wild game to satisfy her bloodlust.

One day...her entire world came crashing down.

Sora was in the market gathering Wolfsbane, when she spotted two famillar-looking boys.

one was a tall fellow with wild hair, the other was short wearing a large cap, both were carrying Missing posters with her face on it.

"Matt...TK...why?...of alll the people in this stupid world to find me, why them?" she spat.

she found a small bush to hide in as the brothers walked by.

"Matt, are you sure we should do this?" asked TK, "it's obvious Sora doesen't want to be found."

"TK, Sora needs medical help, and she's not gonna get it by being on the run" replied Matt.

an hour later, Naruto and Hinata, having just come back from a mission, run into the duo.

"Excuse me, have you seen this girl" said Matt as TK held the picture.

"Naru-kun, that looks like the girl who's staying with Sakura..." said Hinata, using her pet name for Naruto.

"yup, that's her allright!" said Naruto.

The two lovebirds point the two in the right direction.

That Afternoon, after getting the instructions for the cure from Tsunade, Sora proceeded to leave the village when Matt spotted her!

"Teeks! there she is!" Matt yelled as the two boys ran after her!

Sora looked at the sky, the sun was beginning to set, she had already killed Kari and Dipper, she did not want to add Matt or TK to her guilt.

she kept running until she came to a small clearing.

the boys surrounded her as Matt approached her.

"Sora, listen! we can help you!" Matt explained," there's a scientist named Dr Neo Cortex, we talked to him, and he said he can help you control your Lycanthropy!"

"I DON'T WANNA CONTROL IT! I WANT TO GET RID OF IT! NOW LET ME THROUGH BEFORE I MAKE YOU LEAVE!" Sora screamed, almost in tears.

"We can't do that Sora! we miss you, Mimi misses you, your mom misses you! Tai's in depression without you, he's considered killing himself 12 times already!" said TK.

"Please! if you guys trully care for me, let me figure this out on my..." was all Sora could say before she was hit with a strange dart, her body began to feel numb as she fell to the ground before the sun could set.

"we do care...which is why we brought help" said Matt.

out of the bushes stood a large creature that was half dog-half crocodile weilding a dart-gun, alongside him was a short little man with yellow skin, a large head with a "N" on it and large net in his hand!

"Doc, will she be okay?" asked TK.

"of course, you did the right thing, with my help, Young Sora will be able to live a semi-normal life" said Dr. Cortex, "and if you want, you and your friends can come with us to keep her company!"

The two boys nodded as they took the net and carried Sora into the carrier ship.

The doglike creature, known as Dingodile walked up to the doctor.

"you're not gonna help that gal, are ya' doc" he said in a Australlian accent.

"Of course i am, just not in the way they think!" he smirked.

and with that the duo left to join the others...

THE END...?

 **PLZ REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- Escape from Cortex Labs!

Tai and the others were flying over Wumpa Island in a atempt to cure Sora's Lycanthropy.

Sora, having recovered from the sleep dart, was sitting in her cage, was staring at her friends with distrust.

"you'd think she be a bit grateful..." asked Mimi.

"i asked you guys not to look for me..." she scoweled, "i could've found the danm cure myself!"

"Sora listen to yourself, that is why we did this, your Lycanthropy is causing you to act irrational." Explained Izzy.

this made Sora think, was this why she snapped at Kari? was this...monster inside her the reason she has been acting this way?

Her eyes began to switch from yellow to their original brown.

"oh god, what have i become? have i let this illness compell me to push away my friends?" she thought.

"we're here..." said as the group made it to his lab.

Sora was put into a large Domelike structure as the others watched.

"So...how are you gonna cure her?" asked TK.

"Simple...My Evolvo-Ray can evolve her DNA to the point where she can transform at will!" said Dr. Cortex, "But the ray need 24hrs to charge, N. Gin and N. Brio will show you all to your rooms."

That night Sora was aslleep in her werewolf form.

 **Inside Sora's Dreams...**

 _Sora..._

 _Sora..._

Sora opened her eyes to find Kari...or at least her spirit...sitting next to her.

"Kari...i'm so sorry...it was wrong of me to blame you for what happened to me, but...my anger...i let...that beast take over..." Sora sobbed.

Kari hugged Sora, "I forgive you, you weren't you..."

"why are you here?" Sora asked.

Listen...Cortex will not cure you, he intends to make your Lycanthropy worse!" said Kari as she began to fade.

"Find Coco, she will...help...you find...a...cure..."

And with that Kari disapeared...

The next day, Sora woke up in a new room, it was purple and dimly lit.

"Wakey Wakey, Eggs and bacey!" said N. Brio.

Sora began to notice that she could no longer move, her limbs were strapped to the Table, Dr. Cortex walked in humming a tune.

Sora Growled, "You were never going to cure me were you?"

"Why would you want to be cured, the power of the wolf is the greatest gift anyone could receve...and you want me to get rid of that?" he asked.

"Gift?...Gift?...THIS IS A F***ING CURSE!" she yelled, "And where's my friends!?"

Cortex turned on the the TV to show that all of her friends were lying on the ground with a purple mist surrounding them.

"Amazing what Baking soda, Snake Venom and car exaust can do!" said Cortex.

That was it...all of her friends were dead, they were trying to cure her, and they paid for it with their lives.

Finally Sora snapped...She screamed the loudest scream she could muster.

She Transformed...but this Change was more painfull than anything she ever experienced, for she was not changning physicly but Mentally.

in a flash all of her memories of her friends, Byomon, Tai and the others began to fade, she was Screaming as her fur and tail appeared, her bones stretch and twisted as she tried to fight the change but to no avail, her claws extended and her shoes tore once again to accomodate her large paws.

She stared at Cortex, whom she was sure wet his pants with fear.

But just as she was about to rip the doctor limb from limb, a orange cyclone came, conked her on the head with a baseball bat and swept Sora away!

By the time Sora had woken up, it was Morning and she was Human again, but had a massive headache.

"Oh! good work Crash!" said a cute female voice.

she turned around to find a small bandicoot wearing gogles and a t-shirt and parachute pants.

she then turned to the older bandicoot who was lifting weights, with a metal arm and and camo pants.

and then there was her rescuer, a medium size bandicoot with blue jeans and spiky hair, he gave the female bandicoot a thumbs up as he only spoke in incoherant babble.

"where am i?" Sora asked.

"Our house, Crash had a blast tearing Cortex's lab to peices!" The small one said, "Name's Coco by the way, the guy who saved you is named Crash, and this big lug is named Crunch!"

Sora looked around, "there were 6 other people with me but i don't know their names or what they looked like, what happened to them?" she asked.

Coco hung her head, "Cortex killed them, i'm sorry..."

Sora tried to remember seeing their faces but failed, in an instant her eyes turned bright red, then she looked at herself in the mirror, in a blind rage, she smashed it with her bare hands, she dropped to her knees, pounded the ground, she wanted to scream, she wanted to kill somthing, she wanted to march up to Heaven, kill every angel there and scream at God for making her life a nightmare!

Coco tugged at Sora's shirt, "hey now, no more of that, Aka Aku wants to talk to you."

just then a smiling, floting mask approached her, "Sora Takanouchi, My name is Aku Aku, i have seen your ordeals, and think i can help, i have seen the recipie in your backpack, and know where to find two of the ingrediants, it is Mashed Wumpa fruit, we already have the wumpa fruit, packed into your backpack, The next ingrediant lies in a place caled Equestria, what you need next is the blood of a Alicorn." he said.

Thanking the bandicoots for the fruit, she locates a boat and sets off, as she leaves, Crunch digs six graves with six bodies, she tried to remember who they were, but all it did was give her a headache...

THE END...?

 **MC: yeah, don't ask me why i had to kill off Tai and the gang, the idea came to me in a dream, just be greatfull Sora didn't kill them!**

 **Sora: why can't i remember those other kids...**

 **MC: (winks) and so, the search for a cure continues!**

 **PLZ REVIEW!**


End file.
